


A collection of abused Buckys

by crimson_r



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, HYDRA Trash Party, M/M, Slavery, Somnophilia, South Park parody at Chapter 5, this collection is getting weirder
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_r/pseuds/crimson_r
Summary: dead dove do not eatplus its in Chineseand poorly written





	1. Sugar canes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam really hates human-trafficker and Pierce is a pervert.

自从被卖到果园之后，萨姆的手掌上的伤疤总是来不及愈合便有了新的，但现在在皮尔斯——他的，不，他们的新主人——和皮尔斯见鬼的“贵客”面前，他多希望掌心的痂能够厚到让他错过巴基腰部的颤抖啊。除了肌肉克制不住得颤抖外巴基很安静，太安静了，对于一个刚刚遭遇了这些的人来说。冬兵的乳尖贴在冰凉的地面，萨姆跪在他身后，没受过割礼的粗大阴茎在他的穴口试探。入口已经被操得很松了，再加上血水和年轻男人浓厚的精液的润滑，萨姆咬紧牙齿试图控制住自己推近的速度。

“快点！”萨姆背上挨了一脚，差点失去平衡撞上已经全身是伤的巴基，“没操过人吗，黑鬼就爱磨磨蹭蹭！”

他的性器终于全部推进了巴基充血的入口，萨姆只能向上帝祷告请求对方的谅解，粗糙的大手伸到巴基身前想要抚慰他的性器，却发现那器官还是软着的。

“对不起，巴基，对——”

干裂的嘴唇在巴基耳后仿佛情人般亲昵，仿佛情感的墙崩塌了，又好像是大梦初醒，之前被监工们羞辱都没有变现出太多感情波动的巴基突然挣扎起来。围观的乡绅们见皮尔斯最喜欢用的奴隶一反常态口中溢出断断续续的哭声——不知道是气嗝还是被那黑鬼捅的喘不上气，低语阵阵，有几位甚至放下刀叉，欣赏地观摩着白与黑结合的地方。

叫好声和巴基的哭声混成一片，萨姆高潮了。

  



	2. preTWS绿梗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皮，茶，盾。三个cuckability循环上升的男人

书房们被打开的一瞬间朗姆洛感觉自己被一颗炮弹击中撞入水中，脑袋嗡嗡响。房间里充满了Omega发情的味道，始作俑者乖乖地坐在皮椅子上，任由身后并不是他Alpha的男人撩开他的头发，反复舔舐着他脖颈的腺体。腺体被舔舐的冬兵满足地仰起脖子，发出了细喘声——如果不是知道资产对皮尔斯的迷恋，朗姆洛几乎要以为皮尔斯这么做是在向他炫耀。

“队里的事情我处理好了，sir，接下来要换进我们的人吗?” 朗姆洛直奔正题。

皮尔斯点头， “要，而且要迅速。弗瑞目前还在我们一条船上，但不会持续很久。特战队将是执行洞察计划重要的武器，不允许有任何失误，我需要百分百确认你们组的信念。至于美国队长……” 皮尔斯的手掐在冬兵腰上，把被玩弄得全身发软的冬兵用力固定着，结婚戒指几乎要在皮肤上留下红印。资产的腹部有一道伤痕，朗姆洛早已经看习惯了，但这时突然又觉得白色的疤痕增生难看得醒目。

“--我认为我们已经掌握了他最大的弱点。”

去皮尔斯家报告完第二天朗姆洛还是照常上班。皮尔斯那老头可以天天晚上溺死在温柔乡，大不了早上再用全息投影技术远程上班，没有人敢难为他。而他呢，干了一晚上湿活，自己的Omega被上司借去用，第二天还得像没事人一样准时上班，不然保准上内务部的特殊名单。他停好车，在出停车场的时候正好碰上了美国队长和他恼人的哈雷。

“早上好，Captain。”朗姆洛说。

“早上好，朗姆洛。”美国队长一如既往地心思沉重，像是一个走失的人，推着哈雷离开了。

  



	3. 皮太太

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky with the good hair

“不用担心，法院只是希望问您一些问题。毕竟您不是被审问的那个，您完全有权拒绝回答——如果他们提了苛刻的问题，”

皮尔斯的遗孀和她的律师在她别墅的客厅里，老夫人的精神不算太好，几天前她收到法院传票，要求她作为证人出庭美国政府诉詹姆斯巴恩斯的听证案。四年前华盛顿传来的噩耗让她的生活天翻地覆，冬日战士这个称号如影随形，轰动全球的超级英雄内战结束后，再次占据了各大报纸的头条。

 

“像您之前说的，您一向很少参与政治活动，他们大概只会问些您丈夫的日常。只是……”桌子上堆着一叠叠文件夹，全都是这几十年皮尔斯家的财务记录。律师抽出其中一份。“这里，92年的时候，有一笔钱从您的家庭账户转去一位私人侦探，这是……？”

“啊，我那笔钱算是浪费了。” 皮尔斯夫人难得露出微笑，像是想起了什么美好的记忆。

“那段时间他工作时间表和往常变化很大，经常加班，有的时候即使他在家，我们面对着面，他也好像……不在这，好像思绪被什么其他的东西占据了。我不知道该怎么做，直到有一天晚上我发现他灰色的西装上有一根褐色的头发。” 她比了一下长度，大概有七英尺，“就像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，我确信他有了外遇，把那根头发交给那位私家侦探时我的心都碎了。没想到的是，两天后亚历克斯主动和我坦白了，他告诉我他放弃了在政府的工作，瞒着我是因为不知道我会不会支持他的选择。他良心不安，为了道歉他预定了我最喜欢的餐厅——自从小艾米，我们的女儿，有被劫为人质的经历后我们就很少一起外出了……”

“亚历克斯也许做了不该做的事，但他并不是个狠毒的人啊……"

  



	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation is self-improvement  
> -Zola, probably

确认其他人都已经离开实验室以后，还穿着实验袍的佐拉急不可耐地掏出自己已经涨得发疼的阴茎，用力撸动起来。旁边的试验台上躺着一个昏迷的年轻男人，手臂上遍布新旧不一的注射痕。佐拉冰凉的手指在他裸露的皮肤上游走，带着点混实验室的人特有的冷静，又像是一个孩子面对感恩节晚餐。感谢九头蛇，在那么多反抗，那么多污言秽语之后他终于安静了。他从那个美国中士刚被选进来做实验品起就开始留意他，躲在看守背后观察他。中士的双腿双臂像是年轻雄鹿一样结实有力，皮革束缚不了他的胸脯随呼吸起伏扩张，嘴唇红艳得像妓女，双眼虽然充满挑衅和不屑，但最近越来越多掩盖不住的惊恐和无助。

 

哈，这些空有体格的家伙都一样。佐拉加快了撸动速度，在随时可能被人撞见的压力下，小个子男人没坚持多久便射出浓浓的精液，他感到脚有点软，一切都是虚虚浮浮的了。他手扶试验台更加贴近了依旧在药物作用下毫无防备地躺在试验台上的中士，对外界毫无所知。佐拉一面欣赏自己的杰作，一面壮着胆子拽过他的脑袋把疲软的性器戳弄对方的脸，往他嘴里捣弄，试图让他舔干净。士兵的头无力地随着佐拉施力摇摆——他还有几个小时后才会恢复意识。帝国的超级士兵或是焚烧炉里的灰烬，他的命运会在那时决定。

 

“进焚烧炉的可能性更大一点，“佐拉对自己研究的成功率有自知之明。

他气喘急急，松开抓着对方头发的手，抽出沾满口水的阴茎，”祝你好运。“

  



	5. the womb of hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a south park ripoff

一年一度的圣诞节就要到了，一群小动物们在森林的空地上准备他们独特的圣诞节。就在这时，他们看见了一个快乐的金发男孩，小动物们围了上去。

“我们的马厩还没做好，你可以帮我们造一个马厩吗？” 动物们指着一个挺着大肚子的豪猪。“小红怀孕了，将在今夜为我们诞下我们的救世主，没有马厩，我们的主就不会降临。”

好心的金发男孩史蒂夫为他们造了一个马厩。

“我们的圣诞树少了一个红星，你可以借给我们一个红星吗？“

金发男孩很为难，他虽然有红星，但是是他专门买给他的好朋友，银色手臂男孩的。

“如果没有那颗红星保护我们的话，我们的主在诞生前就会被强壮的山狮吃掉的！”小动物们叽叽喳喳道，“赞扬我主九头蛇！纪律从痛苦而生！绝对的秩序与和平即将到来！“

史蒂夫惊呆了，他感到自己被欺骗了，非常生气，抓起怀孕的红骷髅扔到了森林的另一边。坚信他铲除了九头蛇的胎儿，男孩头也不回地走了。

“啊……”小动物们失望极了，垂头丧气。九头蛇只诞生于痛苦，他们不知道什么时候才能再遇上合适的母体。

“别灰心，”小个子的左拉试图鼓励大家，“我们还有天黑之前！”

于是森林小动物们走啊走，终于，他们又遇到了一个男孩，独自坐在雪地上发呆。雪片降落在他银色的手臂上。小动物们很喜欢男孩手臂上的红星。

“你为什么在圣诞节独自一人呢？”森林小动物们问道。

“因为我不觉得我值得快乐的圣诞节……”银色手臂男孩诚实地回答道，所有人都在庆祝圣诞，他感到格格不入。“我手上沾满了鲜血，每夜都能梦到他们的面孔。”

“太好了，太好了！”森林小动物们欢呼了起来，他们不敢相信自己的好运，左拉兴奋地跳到银色手臂男孩的手上。

“银色手臂男孩，你将成为九头蛇的新母体！”


End file.
